


Целеполагание

by Lady_Ges



Series: Романс о тоске [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ges/pseuds/Lady_Ges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления перед сном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целеполагание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WTF Weiss Kreuz 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WTF+Weiss+Kreuz+2015).



Когда не можешь заснуть, даже короткие летние ночи тянутся очень долго.   
Бомбеец лежит на спине неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Дышит глубоко и размеренно, как учил Ая.  
Ая многому его учил. Было бы куда проще, останься он здесь.   
Но нельзя.   
О Вайсс лучше забыть. Насовсем.   
Вайсс - пройденный этап. Вайсс не имеют ни влияния, ни значения.  
Ая в Америке. Кэн пропадает где-то, как и Едзи.   
Так надо. Так правильно.   
Он вернет их. Обязательно вернет. Потом. Когда отберет власть над Критикер. Когда не будет больше марионеткой деда. Когда эта миссия закончится.   
Быть Такатори Мамору куда сложнее, чем Цукиено Оми.   
Бомбеец старается.   
Цель слишком далека и расплывчата, не достать даже из самого лучшего арбалета.   
Нет безопасного тыла, куда можно отступить, где можно отлежаться. Расслабиться нельзя даже в собственной спальне.   
Нет команды, которая поддержит и подстрахует. Никому нельзя верить. Даже личному врачу. Особенно врачу. Бомбеец слишком хорошо помнит, сколько многообещающих биографий оборвалось из-за хорошо оплаченной врачебной ошибки.   
Жаль, что нет Аи...  
Такатори Мамору занимается с репетиторами, посещает положенные по статусу мероприятия и делает удивительные успехи в кюдо. Недаром же Бомбеец в кровь стесывал себе пальцы тетивой.   
Сейчас он почти благодарен обоим отцам за то, что они сделали. Тот, старый Мамору, любимый младший сын, не выжил бы. У оперативника Критикер есть шансы.  
Деду известна его настоящая биография. Это плохо.   
Остальные не в курсе. Это хорошо. Невинный взгляд все еще остается действенным оружием, хотя плохо сочетается со строгими костюмами.   
Манкс больше нет, но осталось наследство - богатейшая коллекция компромата.   
Для того, чтобы выжить, хватит. Для того, чтобы победить, - слишком мало. Нужны деньги. Нужны люди.   
Если бы был Ая...   
Но Аи нет.   
Есть Наоэ Наги.   
Человек из прошлого. Человек Кроуфорда. Не деда. Не кого-то из старой отцовской и дядиной клики.   
Ему нельзя верить, но можно поворачиваться спиной. Шварц ничего не выиграют от смерти Такатори Мамору. Шварц нужен вменяемый глава Критикер как противовес Розенкройц хотя бы в Японии. Это пока можно счесть удовлетворительной гарантией.  
Тени на потолке смазываются, текут, превращаясь то в профиль Оуки, то в карту мира. Япония на этой карте почти незаметна, так, расплывчатое пятнышко в углу, зато Америка нависает угрожающей, мрачной чернотой.   
Ая вернется.   
Если для этого надо продать душу дьяволу и подружиться со Шварц - Бомбеец готов.   
И когда все будет сделано, он подарит Ае Критикер и Японию.   
Когда наступает рассвет, Такатори Мамору глубоко спит. И улыбается во сне.


End file.
